Magical Clash
by strikelight angel
Summary: A summer job took Yugi,Marik,Ryou to England.Trouble starts soon and the three stumbled upon a world they never knew existed. But can they keep their items under wrap or...xover with H.Potter. Chapter 8 UP. Please read & review!
1. What are your plans?

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do NOT own anything. (For now, anyway). Er. did I make myself clear enough?????  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing much to say except that I'm new here. My story takes place after the Battle City tournament and will revolve around my favorite and adoring characters; Yugi (of course), Marik and also Bakura. Actually I did want to include Kaiba, but it's rather hard since he doesn't have a millennium item and this story is supposed a crossover with Harry Potter. So it's magical stuffs. The change is Marik still has the rod.  
  
Well, here it goes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What are your plans?  
  
It was the first morning of a summer holiday. Inside his bedroom, Yugi Motou was dressing himself. The spike haired kid was obviously alone. Technically, of course.  
  
"So who are you trying to impress this time, Tea? Oh I forgot, she was out of town to attend some dancing school, right?", the spirit form of his Yami asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
  
"Yeah, she said it was a great school and a fine way to spend her summer", said Yugi, whose voice was hardly above a whisper. "And I'm not trying to impress anyone", he added.  
  
"What's wrong with you, sore throat?" asked Yami, raising a quizzical eyebrow at his other self.  
  
"Well, no it's easy for you, of course. I mean people can't hear or see you, and I just don't want to be the labeled as mentally unstable or something"  
  
Yami laughed and then asked in a serious tone "So what's are your plans for this summer, anyway?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of doing something new you know, for some new experiences. A new job or maybe some traveling would be great too", said Yugi, with an edge of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"That's a great idea", said Yami approvingly.  
  
"You think so?" asked Yugi, relieved that his Yami thought the same way; for they shared the same body.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired of getting stuck in this city. Not that I disliked this place or something, but it's time we go out and see the world a bit more", said Yami articulately.  
  
"You're right", Yugi said enthusiastically. "So, you got some plans?"  
  
"Huh, I thought you had already figured one out?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In other parts of the town, Marik Ishtal was talking to her sister.  
  
"What, we're going to England? Why?", he asked, as though the idea was totally incredulous. After the battle city tournament, Isis had asked Marik to help her out at the museum, which he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Because that's where our next exhibition gonna takes place", she said in her usual calm tone. "And you've to come because I'll need your help with handling these artifacts".  
  
"But, I don't wan..  
  
"Now, no more buts. It's time you do something useful and significant, anyway", her sister said.  
  
"Oh, handling these old artifacts is very significant indeed", Marik replied sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was now outside the local museum. He had spent the whole morning walking around the city aimlessly, thinking about his summer plan. Now that he was right outside the local museum, he might as well go and take a look inside.  
  
Inside the museum, Yugi could see no one else. He supposed that's because those who were interested had already visited the museum before.  
  
//What are we doing here? \\ asked a Yami in a bored tone.  
  
//Well, there's nowhere to go. So I decided to just take a look. Are you bored?\\ Yugi asked.  
  
//You could say so, I know this sounds ridiculous, but I kinda miss hanging with Kaiba, you know. At least he's a constant challenge\\  
  
Yugi smiled inwardly. But before he could say more, he accidentally crashed into something, or somebody. He was so absorbed in talking with his Yami that he didn't pay attention to where he was heading.  
  
"Watch it"  
  
"I'm so sorr.., Bakura!!!, Yugi exclaimed, realizing that it was his friend. Then, seeing the unmistakable darkness on his friends' face, he realized it was only his friend's body; for the spirit of the Millennium Ring was obviously in control.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry", he said quickly. He knew Yami Bakura had been, well less violent than before but Yugi was still unwilling to risk getting on his nerve. The battle city episode had finally thought Yami Bakura that it's completely pointless to continue vying for power and domination. It just never worked.  
  
"You don't wanna go around with that stupefied look on your face. It's no different from wearing a nametag that says 'Hey, I escaped from a mental hospital'", he said with a mild smirk.  
  
//Let me take over\\ said his Yami, his tone impatient.  
  
//You sure this won't end up as a shadow battle or something?\\ Yugi asked skeptically. Yugi knew both of them couldn't get along, who knew what would happen if both of them were in control.  
  
//We'll see\\ said Yami and Yugi's millennium puzzle began to glow. Familiar changes that usually went unnoticed took place. The child-like countenance and stuttering tone vanished instantly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Yami.  
  
"I've as much authority to walk this place as you do, Pharoah," answered Bakura in a caustic tone. Then he smirked "You don't rule here, remember?" Usually, he wouldn't aim for a fight with Yugi but it was a different matter with the cocky Pharoah.  
  
But before it could turn into a real fight, they heard familiar voices headed towards them. A second later, Marik and Isis came into sight and both stopped talking at once. Marik's gaze went from Yami to Bakura and instantly, he registered what's going on. He could tell the difference between the spirits and their hosts as easily as night and day.  
  
"Why, you two looked as though you're gonna strangled each other", said Marik, a smirk tracing his face. Then he added "Not that it's unusual or what". Isis was looking at them reprovingly.  
  
Not wanting to deal with this, Yami Bakura allowed Ryou to regain control. Yami muttered something about being a coward and also allowed Yugi to regain control.  
  
"I hope nothing really bad happen", said Ryou with a resign look.  
  
"Don't worry, we stopped it just in time. I wonder what brings you two here?" asked Isis, who understand their situation well.  
  
"Oh I just happen to pass by and decided to take a look", said Yugi. "Then I ran into Bakura".  
  
"Well I'm looking for a summer job and there's a notice that there's a temporary vacancies here, right?" asked Bakura.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. Why would he want such a boring job anyway? Then Marik remembered that Bakura's father was an archeologist. They probably shared the same trait.  
  
"Are you sure you want the job, Bakura?" asked Isis. "We're gonna travel to other places this summer".  
  
"That's fine. I'm used to it anyway. And I've experience with these stuffs".  
  
"Well, alright then. You can have the job. It's quite easy actually. You just need to help with the preparations for a new exhibition."  
  
"Hey then can't I worked here for the summer too?" saked Yugi, thinking that the job fits his summer plans perfectly.  
  
"Huh? You want the job too? asked Marik, wondering what could be so attractive about handling dusty artifacts.  
  
"Well Yugi, if you're sure about it, then you can have it too. But we're moving by the end of this week so made sure you're ready by then", said Isis with a smile.  
  
"Oh no problem", said Yugi and Bakura simultaneously.  
  
'This might gets interesting', Marik thought to himself. Maybe it's not gonna be so boring after all, with The Tomb Robber and Pharoah tagging along.  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura were heading for the exit before Yugi suddenly realized he still did not know where they're going.  
  
"Er, Isis you forgot to tell me where we are traveling to"  
  
But Marik answered the question "England"  
  
TBC^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, there goes the first chap. Hope you like it.  
  
Most important of all, please, PLEASE R&R. I need to know what you think of the first chap. Strikelight angel thanked you for your time. 


	2. Life goes on

Disclaimer: Own nothing so don't even think about suing me, got it? 

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Harry and his friends appeared in this chap.  Please read       and enjoy.

Chapter 2 Life goes on 

       On the plane to England, Yugi was pondering about his choice to go on this trip. He had been a bit unsure and anxious when he realized the destination was half a globe away but Yami had insisted that they took the opportunity. His Grandpa had also been thinking the same line as Yami and had encouraged him to 'go and learn'.

Meanwhile, beside him, Marik was reading a book intently. At first, Yugi had wanted to sit with Ryou, but then decided against it. No one could handle it if a fight between Yami and Yami Bakura broke out in the middle of the flight.

"Er, Marik have you still been using your rod on anyone?" asked Yugi tentatively. He had wanted to ask him this question for some time.

"Yeah", said Marik offhandedly, then seeing the not-so-pleased look on Yugi's face, he promptly added, "Oh come on, Yugi, how can you possessed such a treasure and not use it at all. Beside, I only use it on 'special occasions'."

"Right, I supposed any occasion when people don't agree with you is a 'special occasion'", said Yugi with a sign.

 Marik could only grin.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

      In the wizarding world, a teenage boy with jet-black hair and an unusual lightning- shaped scar on his forehead was lying on his bed in his bedroom inside 12 Grimmauld Place. Since the tragic death of his godfather, Sirius, Harry found himself lost interest in everything as a result of his grief. So Dumbledore had decided it the best to bring Harry to the into the wizarding world, to his friends and people who understand him better. Though he was glad to get away from the Dursleys, he couldn't deny the house added to his depression. But before he could contemplate more, the door to his bedroom was opened and his best friend, Ron peeked in.

"Morning", said Ron. "Breakfast's ready. Mum told me to get you".

"Right, I'm coming", said Harry, pulling himself reluctantly off his bed. After dressing himself, Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw that aside Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and Lupin were also there too. They greeted him with a smile and offered him a seat, which he took.

As he chomped his toast, he saw that Hermione was looking unusually restless, as though she wanted to say something. But she answered his unasked question.

"Er…", said Hermione nervously. "Would it be all right if Harry, Ron and I go out later? I mean we could visit some places and get some fresh air."

Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in sheer surprise. But they were even more surprise when Dumbledore smiled and consented.

"That's a good idea. It's such a beautiful summer morning and such a waste to be spending it indoors. But remember, you must be on guard at all times."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, muggles did quite a good job", Ron said in awe, looking up at a modern skyscraper in the city. Dumbledore had allowed them to go out on their own, though Mrs. Weasley didn't quite approve of it at first. But both Dumbledore and Lupin had assured her that it'd be quite safe since now the whole wizarding community were aware of Voldemort's return.

"Yeah", answered Harry, smiling inwardly at the look on his friend's face and Hermoine, who was rolling her eyes. As dispirited as he was at the moment, Harry didn't waste the chance to roam the city with his friends. He knew Hermione came up with this idea for his sake and he was really grateful. They've already visited several places, with Ron gaping at them most of the time. He seemed to find muggle-made stuff pretty amazing.

The three of them walked around a little more. "Hey, what's this place for?" asked Ron, pointing to a building with unique carvings and architecture.

"It's a museum", said Harry, and then seeing the uncomprehending look on Ron's face, he added, "It's a place where old artifacts are displayed".

"Hey, look they're running a new exhibition on old Egypt artifacts", said Hermione with interests, pointing at a notice outside the museum.

"Come on, let's go in and have a look", said Ron eagerly.

Harry was about to agree but Hermione frowned and said, "We can't. It's getting late and we promised to get home before the sun went down".

"You're right", said Ron, looking thoroughly disappointed. "Let's go before Mum started searching the whole London for us".

"Let's take the alley behind the museum, it's quicker," said Hermione. 

Without hesitating, the three of them headed for the path. Just as the trio was crossing the alley behind the museum, they suddenly heard loud and familiar cracking sounds behind them. Turning around simultaneously, a sight that made their stomach turned greeted them. Harry felt his blood ran cold while Hermione gasped aloud.

Standing a few feet in front of them were three hooded and masked men. Death Eaters!! They looked up and saw Harry and his friends.

"Well, well can't you believe our luck, Macnair? Potter and his faithful sidekicks, _wondering on their own!!"_ exclaimed a familiar drawling voice, which sounded genuinely surprise and possibly gleeful. At the same time he reached for his wand, followed by his fellow Death Eaters.

"Malfoy", said Harry through clenched teeth, his anger overtaking his fear. The sights of the Death Eaters made him think of Sirius's death, causing renew hatred to rise inside him. 

But the Death Eaters were advancing on them and Harry knew he had to think of a way to get himself and his friends away. Their shock had caused them to delay and it was already too late for him to reach for his wand. Cursing himself for the oversight, Harry and his friends began to backed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Yugi was helping Isis with some paper work with Yami complaining through their mental link.

//What should you be doing Marik's work for him? This is supposed to be his work, not yours. He's slacking off again//.

//Chill, Yami, it's just a little paper work. I'm done anyway// said Yugi articulately.

And a second later, both Ryou and Marik came in. "_Ah,_ I _forgot_ about the paper work", said Marik conveniently while Ryou just rolled his eyes. "Thanks again Yugi."

"Come on, let's go. _'He'_ is pestering me about getting out of this _'damn'_ place", said Ryou, then added with a worried look, "He said he wants to have some fun tonight". He didn't like his Yami's idea of _fun_, for it meant trouble for him.

"Good idea let's go", answered Marik and the three of them got out of the museum.

"So where should we go first?", asked Marik, who was still not familiar with the area.

"Let's go for a drink. There's a pub not far from here", said Yami Bakura, who had taken control as soon as they were out of the damn building; his patience was fast dissipating. He had not liked this whole summer job thing at all, for it gave him less control. He only allowed Ryou to come because he liked London better, a place where he was also familiar.

"No way, we can't do that. We're underage", said Yami in a strident voice. It's not that he's afraid or something, but getting drunk in a pub definitely wasn't his idea of fun.

But instead of retaliating, both Marik and Yami Bakura burst out laughing.

"Give me a break, Pharaoh. _You're underage_?" said Marik through the peals of laughter.

"You're at least _3000 years old_. So quit acting so childish and immature", said Bakura with an evident smirk. He just loved making fun of him.

Yami looked at them indignantly. "Well, we shouldn't be getting Ryou and Yugi into trouble either. Besides _you're _16", said Yami, looking directly and Marik. "And _Isis _wouldn't be too please if she knew about this".

"Don't you dare…". But before Marik couldn't finish his threat, a shrill scream cut through the silence around them like a knife.

"What the…?" 

**_TBC_***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Here goes the second chap. I hope you readers would like it. I could have gotten it done faster, if not for the huge pile of bio homework. Man, I hate bio. Also, I'm sorry if you think this chap is boring.

**Special thanks to:**

**Panda X. Bear**: Glad to hear that you like my story. I'm doing my best so I hope you like this chap too.

**Hillary Nyugen**: Hey, you're right. The fic that you recommended is good. So thanks for suggesting it. 

**Faith-kitty and Jollie-Rancher: **Glad that you like my fic and thanks for the email that you send.

**Ruth 4 kai : **I've updated as fast as I can!!! Plz continue reviewing

**Inu Hanyou:** Thanks for reminding me about the spelling and grammar errors. I'm just careless. Thanks for offering your help; I'll definitely ask for it if I need it.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!

.


	3. Trouble brews while chaos ensued

Disclaimer: I really hate to say this again and again. But strikelight angel does not own anything.

**A/N: **Sorry to let you readers wait. I know that most of you do not like where I had left off, but come on, there's got to have some suspense, right? But I've finally come with another fully written chap. Still before you start reading, I must warn you that there're some parts that might be a bit confusing. This is because of the change of the point of view. So if you had any query, feel free to ask. Anyway, please settle down and read and enjoy.

Chapter 3 Trouble Brews while Chaos Ensued 

Marik, Bakura and Yugi turned their eyes to the direction of the scream, looking startled and alert.

"It sounds like it's coming from behind the museum", said Marik, a frown tracing his face. "I bet it's a robbery or something"

"Come on, we need to help", said Yami. Partly, Yami was quite eager to tamper with his shadow powers again.

But Bakura gave him an indifferent look. "Give me a break, Pharaoh. It's none of our business so why don't you just let those stupid mortals handle it themselves. And besides, what are you planning to do? _Tackle the bad guys_?" said Bakura in a glassy tone. 

"It's nothing we _can't_ handle, Bakura", said Yami impatiently. Before Bakura can retort, Marik nudged him in the ribs.

"Come on, Bakura. What's the harm in playing hero for once?" said Marik, grinnig mockingly. "We might have some real fun too", he added. His right hand was already fingering his rod inside his black jeans' pocket.

Bakura finally relented and the three of them raced off in the direction of the scream. Turning around the corner, they stopped short in their tracks; for they were greeted by a totally unexpected and in Bakura's opinion ludicrous scene. 

A few feet in front of them, three hooded and masked men, not unlike the ghouls, were bearing down upon three teenagers who were all wearing a horrified countenance. The six of them were also startled by their sudden presence and froze in their movements.

Yami was eyeing them with mild apprehension. He didn't think that they were dangerous but he could sense something not remotely right with the vibes here. Quite on the contrary, both Marik and Yami Bakura were eyeing the scene with apparent amusement. They had expected guns or knives or something more threatening, but definitely _not_ some _harmless sticks_. They couldn't understand why were the three teenagers were looking at them as though they were monsters sent from hell.

Among them, Harry was the first to recover, followed by Ron and Hermione. Without hesitation, they grabbed their wands. But the Death Eaters were the first to cast the spells.

"_Expelliarmus_", one shouted. The spell hit Ron and Hermione squarely, blasting them off their feet; their wands flew out of their hands.

Malfoy sent a stunning spell at Harry, but he was fast. "_Protego_", he shouted, countering the red blast. The spell was reflected, denting the wall of the museum. But before Harry could do more, he was also disarmed by another disarming spell. He looked helplessly at his friends, then at the three unlucky strangers.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were totally stunned by the brief light show they had just witnessed. To them, this was something that they had only read in fairytales. And secondly, Marik and Bakura couldn't seem to believe that those _wooden_ _sticks_ were actually more than just merely sticks.

But the Death Eaters cut through their ruminations. "Now, now we'll just finished these pathetic muggles off first, shall we?" one of them said menacingly, turning to face them.

"Why not?" the other replied. Laughing evilly, they sent a string of curses towards the three of them while Harry and his friends looked on in horror.

Recovering from their shock, Yami and Bakura didn't wait to find out what those spells could do to them. Using their shadow powers, both of them activated an invisible shield that deflected those curses before they could even reach their targets. Marik didn't hesitate either. He didn't care what in the world are muggles. The bottom line was; those ghouls-alike freaks were getting on his nerve. 

Inside his pocket, Marik activated his rod and the millennium symbol appeared dimly on his forehead. In a flash, he activated the shadow force, sending the three hooded freaks crashing into the wall of the museum.

He let his shadow powers loose, feeling the familiar and comforting darkness enveloping them when suddenly, two cracking sound sounded behind him, halting his intentions. The Death Eaters had no idea how lucky they were, for they had narrowly escaped a grisly fate.

To Harry's sheer relief, it was Lupin and Tonks. And the Death Eaters, seeing that they were outnumbered immediately Disaparated.

"Harry, are you all alright?" asked Lupin, shock registered in every inch of his face.

"Yeah", said Harry, and added uncertainly, "Th…they saved us". Harry waved in the three strangers' direction. For a brief moment, right before the death Eaters disapparated, he thought he saw a wave of darkness surrounding the trio. But it wasn't there anymore_. I must be seeing things. Besides, it is getting dark._

Lupin and Tonks turned towards the three of them. Tonks, with a disbelieving look on her face was about to say something but Lupin stopped her. 

"We've to leave this place now. It's too dangerous out here," said Lupin, taking out a portkey, which was actually a handkerchief.  "Harry, Ron, Hermione, come on take this portkey". They all walked mechanically toward Lupin.

"You three should come with us too. It's dangerous for you kids to stay out here yourselves", added Lupin, looking over to the three strangers.

But he made a mistake in using the word _kids_, for it annoyed Bakura greatly. "We can take care of ourselves better than you think", he said curtly, giving him a frosty look.

Lupin almost cringed. "Look, I know this is confusing. But we can talked once we get to a safer place", he said in a pleading tone.

"Fine", said Yami coolly, coming to a decision. "We did have a few questions". He turned to Marik and Bakura, who merely shrugged and followed him.

"Hold this ", said Lupin, waving the handkerchief. "We'll be out of here in a few sec".

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~

         All of them ended up inside a huge ancient house. The hall was starkly empty and dark, lit only by a few floating candles. Still, the ancient house looked magnificent, though the atmosphere was quite eerie.

Harry couldn't help but stared at the three newcomers. He had not taken a good look at them back at the alley behind the museum. But now he realized that they were obviously not locals and they look _weird_, even for foreigners. Ironically, they also looked quite cool to him. One of them had spiky tri-colored hair and _violet _orbs, which was _really_ exotic. He was clad in a sleeveless black shirt and a navy blue jean and he was shorter than his two friends. The one on his right had natural blonde hair and darker skin color. But what made him stood out were the jewelries the he wore. And the other one had pure white hair, another exotic feature. 

Yugi, Ryou and Marik had no problem sensing the magic that inhabited the house, for it was quite powerful. Still, they were not entirely surprise by the existence of other magic. Mainly because two of them had an ancient spirit occupying their_ body._

 "Wanna made a good impression?" whispered Marik, noticing that it was no longer the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh in control.

"Well, he's not very happy with what happen just now. So I offered to go through the questioning and answering session," said Ryou in an undertone. "He said if they asked too much, he could simply erase their memory".

"Be careful", said Yugi. "Yami said to keep our powers under wraps. These people have magic too. Yami sensed the presence of a few more people here".

But Marik just smirked. "Don't worry, our thousands-year-old items are more powerful than that."

"But I personally think that it's better if we don't mention anything about the millennium items. Its power is just too tempting", said Ryou in a low voice.

Before they can agree, their conversation was interrupted.

"Please follow me to the dining room. We can talk there. And by the way, my name is Remus Lupin", he said with a smile before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Done!!_ The third chap (finally). Sorry for the lateness but my last two weeks had been plagued by tests '_sigh_'. But it was over now so I'm back on my writing. 

**_As usual, special thanks to:_**

**Captain jennie:** I'm writing really, so what do you think of this one?

**Ruth 4 kai:** I'm glad you like it. Please continue reviewing!!

**Sugarpony:** No fair?? Well I'm trying to make up for it with this chap. Tell me what you think of this one.

**It'shardtobelieve:** I'm really glad you like my fic. Anyway, bio isn't _that_ bad. I just don't like all the drawing. Chemistry is better, though!!

**Lyn/Lin:** Is it interesting enough for you? Hope you like it.

**YYHgurl:** Yeah, you're right, Yami did go to help. Typical of him, right? Anyway thanks for the nice review.

**Faith-kitty and Jollie-Rancher:** I've finally updated so I hope you're satisfied. You should update too cause I'm waiting.

**Curtis zidane ziraa: **Well, this is what happens!! Like it??


	4. Starling Revelations

Disclaimer: The owner of Yugioh and Harry Potter is………………….NOT ME!!

**A/N:** I think this story is taking a new height and I'm really glad that you readers seem to like it. Anyway, this chap is conversational and has fewer actions, so I'm sorry if you think it's boring. By the way, the site had messed up the format of my chapters. Just to let you know that it's not my fault. Well, as usual, please read and enjoy.

Chapter 2 

Startling Revelations 

They all followed Lupin to the kitchen. At the same time, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't stop wondering what had really happen back in the alley behind the museum. How in the world could anyone deflect curses without the slightest effort? And _what_ had sent the Death Eaters flying? Still, for some unknown reasons, Harry felt compelled to say something to them.

"Er…..", started Harry. All of them turned around to face him, including Ron and Hermione. Feeling stupid, he added lamely, "I just wanna say thanks for your help just now"

"No problem", said the blonde haired guy. "Those freaks got on my nerves too", he added, grinning at them.

"Yeah, it's nothing", said the one with tri-colored hair with a warm smile. "We happened to be somewhere nearby".

Harry found himself liking them. He knew he shouldn't judge too quickly, but he couldn't help thrusting them, as they sounded obviously sincere. Ron and Hermione seemed to think the same way too. The tension that seemed to hung over them like black cloud had dissipated instantly.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger", said Hermione with a friendly smile.

"I'm Ron Weasley", said Ron, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yugi Motou", said the tri-colored haired boy.

"And I'm Ryou Bakura", he said, as he shook Ron's hand.

"Marik Ishtal" 

Finally, Lupin stopped and opened a door, beckoning them to go in with him, followed by Tonks. Harry saw that Professor Dumbledore, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all inside. The chattering came to a halt as they entered.

"There you three are", said Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly relief. "Your mother was suggesting that you-know-who might have got you and…" He stopped short when he noticed the three newcomers and a confused look immediately encompassed his face. The same goes with the rest of them. They couldn't help but stared at them the way Harry did at first.

"Well, I see that we've guests," said Dumbledore, whose expression was unreadable. Though he didn't express it, he was also baffled as them. But it was not because of their looks; he could perceive great powers coming from the trio. Ancient and great, but with an edge of perceptible darkness. Still he could sense no malice from any of them.

They all took a seat around the table. Answering their questioning look, Harry introduced his new friends to them and started explaining what happen; how they had ran into the Death Eaters, how they were saved and the Death Eaters had fled and Lupin and Tonks' timely appearance. Then they all turned to Yugi, Marik and Ryou and Harry noted they looked uncomfortable and a bit confused.

"I don't understand. What is this whole thing about?" asked Marik, who could hold back the question no longer. His tone hardened as his patience ran out. He wanted to just leave and think of this as a joke but he couldn't deny the magical aura he sensed from these people, especially that old man who looked like he was cut out of a storybook.

It was also obvious to Dumbledore that these boys haven't the slightest knowledge of the magical world. _How could someone with such strong magical powers be left out!_ "You may find this hard to believe", he said. " But we are wizards and we've natural magical abilities since we're born. They're many of us in every corner of this world. But people without magical powers cannot detect us as we keep to ourselves."

"I kinda of figured that out by now", said Marik, ignoring the look that Yugi and Ryou were giving him. He couldn't care less about being rude. "What about the incident just now?"

"There's a fierce battle occurring in our world right now. One between good and evil. The Death Eaters, as you had seen them just now, worked for a ruthless tyrant called Voldemort. They'll stopped at nothing to gain power", explained Dumbledore in a solemn tone.

Of course Yugi, Ryou and Marik didn't find that piece of news surprising, having encountered it their selves.

"Can you explain how did you drive those Death Eaters away just now, since you don't know any magic?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Well, our magic, as you identify them, is different from what you think. Unlike you, we do not use _sticks _or say incantations. It worked at our will", said Ryou in a cautious tone.

"So you're saying that it's your natural ability?" asked Tonks incredulously.

Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. They didn't wish to lie but their yamis had warned them strictly not to mention anything about the items. But Marik saved them the trouble.

"Yes", he said, adding an edge of coldness and finality into his voice, hoping that they got the point. He didn't mind lying once or twice; he was used to it. In fact, he had been getting better at it since hanging around with the Tomb Robber.

Fortunately, before anyone can asked more, Mrs. Weasley decided to served them some drinks and snacks and apologizing for not doing so earlier. She didn't seem to mind them; in fact she thanked them repeatedly for helping Harry just now. And naturally, without trying the subject changed. Harry, Ron and Hermione explained more about the wizarding world, the Death Eaters and also about Voldemort to them and Yugi, Ryou and Marik seemed to find it all incredible. Their yamis were also listening.

"The Death Eaters have been more active lately. I've information from Bill that several Death Eaters are in Egypt. They seemed to be scouring for something," said Mr. Weasley suddenly, sounding a bit stressed.

"Egypt?" asked Tonks incredulously. "What are they doing there? Trying to get the mummies to join them?"

"Unlikely", said Dumbledore. "Egypt is a land of ancient magic. He must be looking for something valuable to add his strength."

At the same moment, Ryou went wide-eyed while Yugi and Marik choked on their drinks. "Did you say Egypt?" asked Marik sharply.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tonks, while the others looked at them curiously again.

"Oh nothing. That's where I came from, that's all", said Marik easily, casting the slightest glance in Yugi and Ryou's way. Both Yugi and Ryou, together with their spirits knew perfectly well what Marik was thinking. There could be a huge possibility that Voldemort was looking for something that's in their possession at the current moment.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hours later, Yugi was back inside his room in the apartment he shared with Ryou, Marik and Isis. The place was spacious and comfortable and equipped with four bedrooms, each for one of them. Yugi couldn't help smiling as he thought of what just happened. 

By the time they came back, it was far later than the time they had promised Isis to return, as a result of losing track of time. Praying hard that her sister had already turned in, Marik led Yugi and Ryou soundlessly into the living room. And seeing that the lights were off, they breathed a sigh of relief. But unfortunately, as they're on the way to their room, Yugi accidentally tripped on one of Marik's books on the floor. He crashed into Marik, and both fell face ward onto a table, which held Isis's favorite vase of flowers. Naturally, the vase fell to the floor with a deafening crash.

"For _Ra's sake_, where have you three been?" shouted Isis, seemingly out of nowhere. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for them. "Do you have any idea how worried I had been?"

Her towering rage caused the teens to cower. Marik's usual cocky attitude failed to hold its place and he was wincing visibly at her sister's deafening lecturing. And inside his soulroom, Bakura was snickering uncomtrollably at Marik's pathetic look.

//How can you still laugh?// asked Ryou rhetorically, glaring mentally at his Yami.

//Why not?// he asked innocently.

// Well, if you're so happy, why don't you take over?//

//Do I look stupid to you!!//

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~

Cutting through his ruminations, his door opened and a disgruntled Marik stormed in, followed by Yami Bakura.

//I'll leave it to you. Marik's in a bad mood// said Yugi quickly.

"So you two haven't learned the art of knocking the door. Why am I not surprised?" said Yami.

"This's is all your fault. How could you have tripped?" he said angrily.

"_Yugi_ wouldn't have trip if you had not leave your stuffs _littering _everywhere", countered Yami defensively.

"I thought we're here to discuss what happen", said Bakura impatiently.

"Yeah"

"Whatever"

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Ta da". Done. This chap is particularly hard to write. I know this is not enough of a decent excuse. I admit sometimes my laziness took over. Still, hope you like the hard-written chap. 

**_Thanks to:_**

**It'shardtobelieve:** Thanks for the prompt review and being such an understanding reader. The 'no rush' helps a lot.

**Lupe191919:** I'm continuing and glad that you like it. Er, hopes that you've stop twitching. (lol).

**Jadecalista:** Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this one too.

**Ruth 4 kai:** Thank you. I did have a good time.

**Faith kitty and Jolie Rancher:** Glad you like it. I hope I'm keeping up!!

**Woodelf193:** it took me quite some time to put all these new ideas together. I'm glad you recognized its originality.

**Cody Thomas: **I know this isn't exactly soon but it's the best I can do. Plz review!!

**Solo-girl:** Wow, no rush, please. Elaborate introduction will come later.

**Lyn/lin:** Once again, thanks for the generous review.

**YYHgurl:** You're right. It's easier to write on the anime characters and as much as I like H.Potter, I like Yugioh better.

**Cute lil Yami:** Hope you like this one too.

PLEASE R&R!!!!


	5. Ultimate Decision

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing (Really, saying this over and over again is torturing me!!!!!!).

**A/N:** I just want to say that there's been a mistake with the update. I merely replace chap 4 to correct spelling and grammatical mistakes. I supposed the site might have mess up. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who actually review twice for the chap. well, as always please read and enjoy. 

Chapter 5 Ultimate Decision 

          The nighttime sky was an amazing deep shade of midnight blue. The full moon shone brilliantly together with the constellations of stars that scattered across the ebony sky, preventing the surface of earth from completely swallowed by the eerie darkness of the night. The sight was so enthralling that you wished it would never fade.

          Under the magnificent ambiance, a teenage boy with pure white hair was enjoying the feel and quietness of the night. Still his moment of tranquility was short-lived.

"Hey, tomb robber, what are you doing out here alone?" asked Marik, almost mockingly, striding across the park towards his friend.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" he shot back, annoy at being interrupted. 

"He's worried you might die of loneliness", joked Yami. Both he and Marik burst out laughing, causing Bakura to get more annoyed.

Taking a seat beside his friend, Marik gave an exaggerating sigh. "Thank goodness Isis's went to bed early. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the night", answered Bakura. "Feel goods, doesn't it?"

Both Yami and Marik knew what Bakura meant. It wasn't the physical beauty that drawn them; it's the feel of it. They loved the dark; it's serene and calming. Most people may connect darkness with evil and other horrifying and scary stuffs, but to them the darkness felt comforting and home, feeling _almost_ like in the shadow realm itself. Also, their shadow powers thrived better in the dark.

"I get what you mean", said Yami. Then he acquired the serious expression he wore every time he got serious. "So what are we gonna do with that letter we got this morning?"

"I don't know", answered Bakura, a frown tracing his handsome face. "Sometimes I wondered if we should take it seriously. That old man, Dumbledoor or something, he looked, well, _unreal _to me."

"Maybe we should go meet him and see what he wants. He wrote in the letter that he merely wished to discuss_ something important_ with us. Besides, it's not like he's a threat to us", suggested Marik placidly. "And I'm a bit curious about it".

"My light thinks the same way", said Bakura with a smirk. "He always trusts easily".

"Well, Yugi also thinks there's nothing wrong in meeting him. So it's decided then, we'll meet him tomorrow, right?" asked Yami.

"It better be worth it."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~~

Elsewhere, Dumbledore was also pondering about tomorrow's meeting with his three possible students. Yes, he had decided to make them an offer to study in Hogwarts tomorrow. He had already spoken to Fudge about it, and though the minister of magic seemed unconvinced about it, he found it hard to object to Dumbledore after what happened a few months ago.

Deep down, Dumbledore knew that they had not been entirely truthful on their part during their last meeting. He could see that there's more than they were willing to let on. But he was impressed by their insights and characteristic. They had helped Harry as the situation demanded but did not thrust without reserve, proving they were not gullible. This was a significant quality that most wizards lacked, making them such an easy prey for Voldemort. And Harry seemed to like them instantly.

But something about them also disturbed him. Aside their strange powers, it was their impassiveness. He had overheard parts of their conversation with Harry. They had all responded with indifference when Harry talked about Voldemort's reign of terror and the deaths he had inflicted. And this arose his curiosity to know more about them. No matter what, Dumbledore knew he had to reach them first and gained their thrust. Before the dark side did.

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

All three of them headed towards the park in the center of the city, just as the letter had instructed, their eyes scanning the crowd at the same time. They were sure that he would not be hard to notice, with such unusual physical appearance. 

"There he is", said Yugi suddenly, pointing towards a bench at the left corner of the park, where Dumbledore sat waiting. Yugi noticed that it was strange that nobody else seemed to at least _look_ twice at him. Then it occurred to Yugi that maybe they were probably the _only ones_ able to see him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting", said Yugi politely, bowing, as he and the others approached him.

"Oh that's alright", Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Please, have a seat".

"So what is it that you wish to speak to us about?" asked Marik, with slight politeness.

"Ah, yes I'll get straight to the point. I merely wish to invite you all to attend a school of witchcraft to improve your magical ability."

For a moment, all three of them merely stared at him as though he had spoken in a language that they couldn't comprehend. Whatever they had expected, it was definitely not this.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "It's alright. Take your time to think about it".

'_He can't be serious_', thought Ryou. //He's got to be _senile_//said Bakura.

"Er, why would you to invite us?" asked Yugi tentatively, knowing that Yami, who had been listening attentively was equally shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Because I can sense that you three have rare magical powers. In this school, we can help you to understand and improve on your magical abilities. You might be late starters, but I'm sure with a bit of effort on both our part, you three can catch up".

"Are you sure about it? I mean our magic is not like what you think", said Ryou uncertainly. Ryou was sure that if Dumbledore had realized that their magical powers come from an item with a yami inside it, he'd think twice about inviting them.

"Sure", said Dumbledore simply. "It is not unusual to come across various kinds of magic. You could very well benefited from our teachings too".

They looked at one another, not knowing what to say about this bizarre turn of events.

"So where is this school of yours?" asked Marik bluntly.

Dumbledore pulled a sheaf of parchments from inside his robes. "These are the lists of things you need to acquired and also the subjects you can choose from. School commences on Sept. first. These tickets will get you on a train to the school itself. I'll send someone to escort you to get your things tomorrow, where you'll also be provided with a place to stay, that is, if you consented to my invitation. The choice is always yours to make", he said reasonably.

Marik automatically reached out to take the parchments, partly unsure of what he was doing. "I can't believe I'm doing this. What am I supposed to tell my sister?"

"Just the her the truth. But I do hope that you will tell no more than those who needed to know, as it is part of our rules. Now if there's nothing else, I'll be going", said Dumbledore in his friendly manner. Deep down, he was glad that they decided to accept his offer.

 "A good day to you all", he said before disappearing.

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~@

"_History of Magic, Charm, Potion!"_ What rubbish are these?" asked Yami Bakura, who was browsing roughly through the parchments they had received earlier.

"There're more", said Yami. "And the stuffs we need to acquire involved _wands, cauldrons_ and _robes._ We'll probably be wearing this all year".

"It shouldn't make a difference to you. You wear the same attire every day", Marik said, feigning seriousness, earning a glare from the ancient pharaoh.

"Will Isis agreed to this?" asked Yami, putting the parchments aside. 

"Don't worry. She had been nagging at me to go to school since battle city. I'm sure she'll be _elated_", said Marik nonchalantly, brushing aside his blonde bangs.

"Guess we'll be going to this school, then?" asked Bakura rhetorically.

"What does Ryou think of it? He's the one who will be studying, not you", asked Marik.

"Nah, he's indecisive as usual. Anyway, it's _mine _opinion that matters", he said in a matter-of-fact tone while Marik chuckled. Ryou, who had been listening, decided to let the comment pass. He knew when it came to making decision; it was hard to go against his yami's wishes.

"I suggest we start packing", said Yami before rising gracefully and heading for his room. On his way, Yugi appeared beside him.

//Are you worried about something, partner?// asked Yami.

//I don't know. This is a great chance for all of us and I relish it. But I couldn't help feeling there's more than meet the eye. It's like trouble always follows where we go. Not to mention this time we're with Marik _and _Bakura// said Yugi.

//I understand. But it's no use worrying about the unknown. As for Bakura and Marik, I sure hope they've enough sense to cause _less _trouble// said Yami before he disappeared back into the complicated depths of his puzzle, leaving Yugi alone to his thoughts.

**_TBC_**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_TA-DA _Chap 5!!! Finally done and readable. Of course, it all comes to you readers who had been so supporting, even on my laziness. I sincerely hope you'd like this chap. I was able to pose this chap because the torturous monthly tests are over. That was the good news. The bad part is I'm still pondering how am I gonna tell my parents I only scored 48% for Chemistry!!! (still find it hard to believe!!!)

Anyway, I was wondering whom I should send to escort Yugi and others. Hagrid, like usual or somebody else? Any ideas?

Also, I want to make it clear that there'll be no yoai in the story. Sorry to those who had been expecting it.

**_Special thanks to:_**

**It'shardtobelieve:** I must thank you for being so great and supportive. I hope you don't mind I took so long to update. Anyway, glad that you like my ideas and so on. Plz continue to R&R. Your opinion means a lot.

**Ruth4 kai:** I supposed you're right. Laziness does work wonders since I finally produce the fifth chap!!!(lol). Do you like it??

**Bakura no Touzoku:** Hi, I'm so glad that you seem to really like my story. And yes, there'll be no pairings or anything like that in the story (unless I changed my mind). So, you think my English is good? This is probably because I grew up speaking it with my dad. I only speak Chinese with my mum. Lastly, thanks for this piece of generous review. Continue to R&R, ok?

**Sugarpony:** You want chapters longer? Seriously, I'm trying my best. I hope this one pass.

**YaminoKitsune:** So glad that you love the story though I must apologized that there;ll be no yoai. Still, I hope you'd continue to read.

**Lindacreep: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it so plz continue R&R.

**Lyn/lin:** Wow, I'm really happy you like my story. When I first started this fic, I wasn't sure of it. Anyway, the answers to your questions are all above. Review, ok?

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** You like it? I'm so glad about that. What do you think of this one?

**Dark teargem Rain:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm trying my best so I hope this chap isn't disappointing.

**LinkDragon:** The chapter's not long enough? I hope this one looks longer.

**Cute lil Yami:** Finally updating and doing my job. Plz R&R!!

**SilverKnight7:** Glad you like my fic. Plz continue R&R^_^.

**Cody Thomas: **So sorry to keep you waiting. I'm finally updating it. Er, thanks for being nice and not threatening (lol). R&R!!

Ok, that's all. Strikelight angel'd like to thank you for your time.****


	6. Accession into modern magic

** Disclaimer:** Anyone got a more interesting line here?? Feel free to contribute!!

**A/N:** Greetings, everyone. I'm finally backed with another chapter. Please read and enjoy .

**Chapter 6**

**Accession into modern magic**

It was early in the morning and both Harry and Ron were sleeping soundly in their bedroom inside 12 Grimmould Place. For once since he returned here, Harry was having a dreamless sleep, instead of another ominous and disturbing nightmare. Still, it was cut short when the sound of someone knocking on the door shattered his peaceful slumber.

The pounding on the door got louder and more persistent. Unable to stand the irritating sound any longer, Harry opened his eyes grudgingly, but shut them almost immediately when they were met with the sudden onslaught of the Ra's powerful rays streaming in through the window. Groaning, he opened them again, making a mental note to put up a curtain on the window next time. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, he noted that Ron was also stirring.

"Harry, Ron wake up", came an excited voice, which clearly belong to Hermoine.

"What 'izzit?" asked Ron, clearly annoyed by the disturbance. "It's still early and…"

"The result, our O.W.L results is here", she answered breathlessly. The words had the desired effect as both Harry and Ron almost shot out of their beds.

"The _result _has arrived?" asked Harry rhetorically. He had totally forgotten about the O.W.L, let alone expecting the result at this time. He had been too wrapped up in issues regarding Voldemort's return.

After dressing themselves, Ron opened the door and Hermoine came in looking just as nervous. She handed them their letters, which were addressed in emerald ink and bearing a Hogwarts crest. The letters were the same as always except they were visibly thicker.

"Have you seen your result?" asked Ron, taking his envelope from her.

"No, I thought we should open them together".

"Ok then", said Harry. Harry tore open his letter and took out the parchments. Putting aside the book list and Hogwarts letter, he found what he was looking for, the result slip.

**HARRY POTTER**

** O.W.L RESULT** **SLIP**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts** **O**

** Transfiguration E**

** Charm O **

** Potions E**

** History Of Magic A**

** Divination P**

** Astronomy A**

** Care For Magical Creatures O**

** Herbology O**

Harry breath a sigh of relief. The result was better than he had expected; he was surprised that he got an E for potions and at least a P for Divination. Not that he cared anyway. He had gotten the required grades for the subjects that he needed to become an auror. (He wasn't sure if Snape would accept him as he remembered Prof. McGonagall saying that Snape only accept students with an O). But he could worry about that later. Besides, he couldn't help but grimaced at the thought of being in Snape's class again.

"Thank God. It's not so bad", muttered Ron, looking thoroughly relief. Then he peeked over Hermoine's shoulder to see her result and give a loud gasp.

"Hermoine, you're _not_ human", exclaimed Ron. "You got an O for _all_ subjects!!" Hermoine flushed with pleasure and her eyes sparkled with unspoken delight. She turned around suddenly and hugged Ron, causing Ron to go crimson too.

.............

Later on, they were all eating their breakfast together with Lupin, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had all congratulated them on their results (though at first Mrs. Weasley had complained that Ron and Harry should had gotten more OWL). But she knew that last year wasn't a smooth year for them and had been quite considerate.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine, give me your booklists. I'll be getting all your stuffs for you. It's not safe to wander around nowadays, even in Diagon Alley," said Mrs. Weasley in a grim tone. "Who knows what might happen if you three go wandering around again".

Ron rolled his eyes surreptitiously at Harry, though it did not go unnoticed by Hermoine. She gave Ron a look that clearly said _'Your mum is right'_. But Harry had to agree with Ron; the way Mrs. Weasley spoke, it's as though they were planning a stunning vacation to the Forbidden Forest.

"By the way, you're going to escort the new students here, right Remus?" asked Moody.

"Yes, after we get their school stuffs. They'll be staying with us until school commences" he answered cheerfully.

"Huh? You mean they'll be staying at the order's headquarters?" asked Harry in sheer surprise. This was by far more surprising even compared to his owl result.

"I wonder why Dumbledore trusted them so easily", grumbled Moody, his terribly scarred face full of doubt and uncertainty. "He should be more careful with those kids, who knows what magic they really possessed".

"Now, now Moody, innocent until proven guilty. They're just children", said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly while Moody merely snorted. Remarkably, like Harry and the others, she had liked Yugi and his friends, mainly because they had once assisted them.

....................

A few hours later, three unusual looking teenagers entered a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts, and once again earning stares of both the owner of the shop and also other customers. Some were whispering furiously to their friends, while others promptly look away as they realized that the three teenagers had noticed their lengthy stares. The three teenagers didn't find it atypical though, as they had been drawing lots of attention since stepping into Diagon Alley, as a result of their unusual physical appearance. _But_ that doesn't mean they took it well, especially a certain someone with lavender eyes.

"I wish they would stop staring at us like a damn brainless idiot", said Marik, sounding cantankerous and annoyed, his patience dissipating rapidly. "Or else, I swear I'm going to…."

"Marik", said Yugi in a warning tone as Lupin approach them. They handed their booklists to the shop owner, who immediately stop staring and promptly attended to their needs (only after Marik gave him one of his most menacing glare). After paying for the books, they got out of the shop into the crowed streets. They checked their list to make sure they got everything they needed.

"Now boys, I think that's all. I've got to go as I've other matter to attend to but you boys can browse around if you want. I'll come back and get you later", said Lupin casually.

"Sure, thanks", said Ryou politely. Then as Lupin disappeared into thin air with their things, Ryou let out a sigh. He was _really_ grateful that things have gone well.

"Well, let's take a look around", said Yugi. A great swarm of heat surrounded him as they walked along the busy street. Still, cool air circulated inside his loose navy shirt, giving him some comfort.

Yugi were feeling a bit restless or uneasy or both, but none of them were prepared for three strangers to suddenly rush out of nowhere right into the middle of their path. All Yugi got for a warning was a cry of pain from Ryou and a bloody curse from Marik, and the next second, he found himself sitting painfully on his butt, along with both his friends. And as he looked up, he saw the cause of their unceremonious fall.

Standing above them were three teenagers about their age, all wearing proper wizard attires. The one in the middle had a pale pointed face, sleek blond hair and he held himself in a fashion that clearly avow and profess that he's the one in control. Flanking him was his two burly comrades, both possessing more flesh than muscles and looking nothing less than a gorilla he once saw in a zoo. Usually, Yugi'd have been expecting an apology at the very least, but he knew better this time; the one in the middle was sneering maliciously down at them.

"Well, look Crabbe, we bumped into a bunch of freaks", he drawled, sneering at them ceaselessly. "I didn't know there was a freak show here".

Both his cronies snorted aloud. However, before he could retort, Yugi felt a slight rustle beside him. _"Uh…oh, Yami Bakura",_ he thought, bracing himself for the inevitable and looming trouble. Bakura stood up in one graceful and nimble movement, pulling Yugi along with him, a look of pure contempt and rage on his visage.

Marik pulled himself up angrily; he wasn't use to such extreme insults and he wasn't about to start now. If they weren't in the middle of a crowded street, he 'd have sent them flying straight into the shadow realm without a single second thought. But a slight glow from Yugi's puzzle alerted him to the pharaoh's regal presence. Glancing at his friends, he saw that Yami was looking just like his usual self, infuriatingly calm and smug but he was slightly startled to see the expression on Yami Bakura's face. It didn't look like he's gonna hold back just because there were _some insignificant people_ around.

But the problem was; the three dumb gits in front of him seemed to fail to register their peril.

**_TBC_** ........................................................................................................................ 

Finally, another chapter done and posted. Well, I guess I own it to you readers who have been waiting patiently and _tediously_ for it, while encouraging me with kind words and, on some cases, impatient ranting (lol). Ok, I admit I had a two-week holiday after my exam, which I had inadvertently wasted. But I can't help it; the three-week exam had drained me completely. And then the school restarts and the homework piled up faster than I could blink.

Anyway, I hope you guys would like this chap and please kindly review and tell me what you think of it. Your opinions and thoughts are important to my progress of the next chapter. And remember that suggestions are always appreciated.

**_Special thanks to:_**

****

**Cute lil Yami:** Well, like you, I like Lupin too. He's one of my favorite characters and so I decided to use him as the escort.

**Solo-girl:** Hey thanks for the great and humorous idea on how to tell my parents about the test result, guess what, it works!!

**Ruth kai 4:** thanks for the review. Anyway I suppose it's alright to get insane once in a while.

**Sugarpony:** Thanks for the review and suggestions. You're right, I shouldn't worry about getting the chapters longer, but I should worry about getting them ready!!

**Lyn/lin:** Thanks for being so supportive. Of course I'll keep writing!!

**Manganut:** Finally updated. Keep reviewing, ok?

**It'sHardToBelieve:** Thank goodness I didn't take over a year to update. Thanks for being supportive reader.

**Faith-kitty and Jollie-Rancher:** Hey, I like the word spearmint. It's definitely a cool word itself. (I'm definitely passing the word on).

**Moody: **Thanks for the generous piece of review. Continue to review, ok? By the way, why did you choose moody as your nick??

**Cody Thomas:** Picturing them in hogwarts already? Don't rush, that part's gonna come very soon.

**Aura Bakura: **I'm updating, ok? Sorry for the long wait.

**Freaky: **My ideas came suddenly as I was doing some laundry (lol). As for my English, well my advice to you is to read more storybooks, no need to be envious; you can be just as good.

**DarkMagicianPrincess:** Be patient. I'm trying to write as much as possible!!

**Ultimateanimefan25:** I'm updating, though not very fast. Thanks for the review and don't stop here, ok?

**Angel killer:** Wow, you sure scare me. I spend more time on my fic since reading your review. Thanks for the incentive.

**Yoaifluff:** Updated!!! Please review

**Manga-lover123:** thanks for the review. What do you think of this one?

**Sorceress of the dark arts:** Thanks for the gracious review. I really appreciate it.

**ANAYAS-CREATOR: **Well, I think my problem is extreme laziness. Got any cure for me? (Thanks for reviewing)

**Kyrian: **I supposed reading fics during exam also help relieve stress. It's quite a good idea if you don't lose track of time. Anyway, Yugi and the others could pay with their salary for helping with the exhibitin.


	7. Destined enmity and Undefined Visions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…. Sounds cliché??

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. I'm back with another chapter, which I hope you'll like. Now, please read and enjoy.

Chapter 7 

**Destined Enmity and Undefined Visions**

Silently, Yami assessed the scenario unfolding right before him, fully intent to prevent or make sure that the angered spirit beside him committed no permanent damage. But even that was not easy, as he himself had actually considered for the _briefest _moment to invoke his shadow magic on these guys. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he felt such profound dislike for someone, not even Kaiba. But upon reading his thoughts, Yugi wasted no time in reminding him that they couldn't afford to have everyone knowing their secrets just a few short hours into the magical world. And looking to Marik for help would be as useful as praying for the rain to fall immediately in the blazing afternoon.

For the first time in the day, Yami felt thankful for the crowded place as no one seemed to pay any attention to them at all. They were standing near an alleyway beside a shop that's apparently selling flying cutleries, a shop that most people seemed rather keen to avoid for a good reason. Everyone was doing their own shopping and minding their own business, he could even feel some shopping bags connecting annoyingly with his back as their owner walked passed him.

"Look, Bakura why don't we just leave? It's getting kinda late and we have better things to do than to waste our time with them anyway", said Yami in his most diplomatic voice. It's a lame remark but it was the best he could do at the moment to avert and preclude the situation that threatened to end in adversity. But for all the attention the tomb robber paid, he might as well have not spoken at all.

"My, my, the _little_ boy has a curfew, eh?" sneered Malfoy snidely as he snorted. Under his arrogant exterior though, he was a bit thrown off by the sudden change that overcome the white-haired and the spiky haired teens. It wasn't just their expressions, which seemed to have taken on a sinister edge but _something_ about them was _different_ from a moment ago. But the most unsettling and disturbing fact was that he _couldn't_ seem to place exactly _what_ _had_ _changed._ Still, he wasn't going to talk about his disconcerting thoughts.

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to go. "Come on, let's go. We don't want people thinking we're associating with _them_".

But Yami Bakura wasn't about to let things end like that. It was obvious from this boy's attitude that he was nothing but a snobbish and ignorant coward who thought that the world would one day belong to him. Well, he was about to find out the truth, the _hard _way. Without warning, Bakura reached out and grabbed the blonde-haired boy by the front of his robes, almost lifting him completely off the ground. Underneath his sweater, his millennium ring glow ever so slightly.

"Mind repeating what you just said?" asked Yami Bakura, his tone dripping with every inch of malice and his chocolate eyes, cold and calculating, narrowed dangerously. His expression took on a sadistic outlook. He could feel him squirming, trying to break the grip on his robe and the sensation filled him with a sadistic pleasure. Something he had always longed to feel in others. _Fear!_ It amazed even himself just how easy he could instill this particular sentiment in others.

Malfoy no longer bothered to cover his fears anymore as he realized Bakura's almost inhuman strength. Bakura's grip was so strong, it was choking him. Panicked encompassed his feature as he took one look at the teen holding him. "Wh…What are you waiting for?" he screamed to his companions. Malfoy didn't know if it was just his imagination, but it seemed to be getting a bit chilly. "Get him, this guy's insane!"

Crabbe and Goyle took one look at each other, and then proceeded to help their comrade. They cracked their knuckles menacingly; both too stupid to be aware of the hungry look in Bakura's eyes. Or the sudden cold and change in their surrounding. But they never made it to the tomb robber. They stopped suddenly as though they were glued to the spot and a daze look encompassed their visage.

Meanwhile, Yami knew very well that Marik had utilized his rod. He had to put a stop before it got out of hand. The tomb robber had activated his shadow magic to prevent any outsiders from interceding but as idiotic as they were, it won't be long until those fools seen the vague black mist that's hanging around them and got suspicious.

But before Yami could think of anything, however, he felt a sudden, unexpected surge of power originating from his right pocket of his black jeans, where his millennium necklace resided. Surprised and puzzled, he reached for it. But the moment his fingers made contact with the millennium item, something strange happened and without warning, the Horus eye appeared on his forehead.

Sudden, bizarre and peculiar images began to filter through his mind eye, like he was trying to absorb a million pieces of information within a millisecond. Images that seemed to be trying to convey something to him, but he was unable to make sense of any of them. A flash showed him a dark street, line with strange domiciles. The next flash showed several tall figures, their visage obscured. Another flash showed him a dazzling and blinding white light. More flashes followed next but he was unable to keep track of them. His head felt like exploding as the result of the sudden invasion, and the images were so sudden and forceful that it thrown him off balance and Yami found himself sitting on the cold hard ground. His hand was clutching his head, partly to keep the Horus eye out of sight while he desperately tried to keep the images alive in his mind.

Marik and Yami Bakura turned to look at the pharaoh; both feeling the sudden power from the necklace. Bakura's lapsed in concentration causes the shadow realm to disappear, the black mist evaporated. Malfoy took the chance to shove Bakura away, freeing himself and looking as though he's about to wet himself.

Pointing a shaking finger at them, he muttered one last word before fleeing "Fr..freaks".

"Well, what is it this time?" asked Yami Bakura exasperatedly as Yami got back on his feet. He knew something important might be on but he couldn't help it; the pharaoh seemed to exist to spoil his fun, from thousands of years ago until now, not unlike his light. "You really know how to spoil the fun, you know. I was about to imprint some _interesting _images into his mind, which he'll not forget anytime soon".

"I don't know", said Yami in a shaky tone, gritting his teeth and willing the pain in his head to reside. "The millennium necklace never acts like this before" He was struggling to stand up straight; his vision was still slightly impaired by the remnants of those images he had seen a moment ago.

"What did you see?" asked Marik, straight to the point and for once, he wore a genuinely serious expression. The millennium necklace, according to his sister, can warn them of incoming danger and so on.

"I don't know. I've never seen those images before and they're not exactly crystal clear or anything. One image showed an unfamiliar place, dunno where it is, but it looked like a row of shops or something. I remember seeing flashes of some tall figures as well but I can't see their faces; it's obscured", said Yami slowly, feeling better as the pain in his head faded away and his vision returned. "There're more, but I don't quite remember. But one thing's for sure, all the images are really ominous and definitely not just a friendly warning".

"Yeah, and it hardly take a genius to figure out that all this has something to do with these obtuse and thickheaded wizards we're now associating with", said Yami Bakura sarcastically, apparently haven't forgetting the incident occurring moments ago. "This is really a mistake from the start"

"Oh, are you backing out already, tomb robber?" asked Marik in his usual way, his mocking and taunting tone returned as expected, and his familiar smirk was touching his lips once again. Old habits died hard!

"You wish", he said, a devilish grin touching his face once again. "Things are just starting to get interesting. A mistake but a good start, at the very least" Marik _really_ had a way with the tomb robber, one egging the other on.

((See, I say trouble _always_ follow where we go)) said Yugi, sighing.

((I know, but that can't be helped.)) ((Did you see I what I saw just now, those images?)) asked Yami mentally.

Yugi was silent for a moment before replying ((Yes))

((Good, I'd like to talk about it with you later))

((Sure)) but even though it's just a mental massage, the distress in Yugi's voice was unmistakable.

-------------------------------------------------------

((Why don't you just announce it to the whole world that you possessed one of the millennium items with shadow magic)) complained Ryou mentally from inside the ring, still not getting over what happened that morning. Though Yami Bakura had blocked him out in his anger, Yugi had been kind enough to relate to him what had happen when they're back in the Headquarters, that's what the wizards called their current residence.

((_Two)) _answered Yami Bakura in a caustic tone. He wasn't in a good mood.

((What?)) asked Ryou, confused.

((I've two millennium items, not one)) he answered dryly. ((And for Ra's sake, why can't you just give me a break?? I told you, that guy was pushing it. He should know better than to mess with me, and therefore he should get what he deserves, if not for the pharaoh. And besides, why should you care, that guy could go to hell for all we know)) said Yami Bakura, obviously annoyed.

((That's a senseless excuse and you know it. The fact is that you _failed _to control your anger _again_. And each time that happens, something bad is always bound to follow because you'd act without considering the consequences of your actions, being too overwhelmed and blinded by anger. And you'd block me out totally without a clue and then leave me to pick up the pieces of what you had done. So many things could have happen just now; those guys might have noticed the shadow mist, they might have seen the Horus eye on Yami's forehead. You know what, you're making it harder and harder for me to trust you, you know))

_Whoa, _thought Yami Bakura. _He's really angry._ But he knew Ryou was right in one thing; when he's angry, it's hard to control his actions. It was in his nature to act according to his emotions at times, so it couldn't be helped. The damage and pain he had inflicted on his light self in the past was one of the very adequate examples. But he knew he had to try assuring Ryou, he couldn't afford to lose his hard-earned trust, not now. And according to what he had just said, his light clearly didn't have a very high opinion of him.

((Ok, fine, it's my fault. But what's done cannot be undone. I promised I'd try not to let it happen again, satisfy?))

No answer.

((Look Ryou, don't push it ok?? I'll try _really, really_ hard not to let it happen again))

((You promise?)) he asked finally.

((Yes, I can't guarantee anything but I promise to try))

((All right then))

Just then Marik came into the room where all three of them shared, wearing a grin that says 'I know clearly what's going on'. He was dressed in a sleeveless midnight blue shirt, ebony pants and donning a navy armband, and looking as gorgeous as ever. He had come out fresh from a bath, indicated by the pellets of water that was still dripping down his face and his wet blond bangs obscured his piercing lavender eyes. But the tomb robber didn't find it very hard to detect the amused look dancing in his eyes, which greatly annoyed him. Brushing aside his blond bangs, Marik took a seat beside the tomb robber.

"So, is Ryou still grumbling about it?" asked Marik, his tone mixed with mock anxiousness and clear amusement.

Bakura turned to look at him under his platinum white hair, his cold chocolate eyes peering into his lavender orbs "You seem to find _everything_ or every single event quite amusing for reasons I'm unable to identify, you know. Or is there anything particularly funny that I missed?"

Though the tomb robber spoke in his usual sarcastic tone, Marik didn't miss the tangible coldness in his voice. He was about to answer yes, but decided not to push his luck.

"Quite contrary to what you think, I _do not_ find this morning's event amusing", said Marik.

"Really? Where's Yugi anyway?" asked Bakura.

"He's talking with Harry in the kitchen when I last saw him. Yami's the one doing the talking actually. He's unusually serious for some reason".

"Maybe it's because what the necklace showed him?"

"Maybe. I wonder if he seen anything, you know, that regards us", said Marik tonelessly.

Bakura looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know my sis told me sometimes the necklace shows you significant events that's about to happen in the future, events that will likely make a difference in your life, though you're not involved at all. However, sometimes it'll show you something that's about to happen to you directly, meaning you're involved directly and that event only occurred because _you're_ there", explained Marik patiently.

"So you're saying Yami might seen something that involved he himself and us, like being attacked or something?" asked Bakura

"It's a possibility", said Marik. "Of course it doesn't necessary have to be something bad". Again, an amused smirk started to appear from the corners of his lips. "Looks like it's going to be a chaotic year for us. The school has yet to commence and things already seems complicated enough, with an apparently mad and power-hungry wizard on lose. And according to, what's her name again Hermoin or Hermoine, whatever, this wizard seems to scare the living daylight out of the wizarding community ".

"Well, we can let the pharaoh worry about it. I got enough on my mind already. Besides, if he deems appropriate to tell us, he'll", said Bakura with a shrugged. The last thing he needed was to figured out how wizards' mind worked.

-------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later… 

"Ouch, careful!" said Ron Weasley as Yugi almost crashed headlong into the lofty teen on his way down the stairs.

"Sorry", Yugi apologized quickly, struggling with transparent difficulty with his outsized suitcase as he dragged it down the stairs with him, sweating and gasping for breath with the effort. In fact, the suitcase was practically larger than Yugi himself, loading with all his schoolbooks and equipment as well as personal belongings. His millennium puzzle, which was dangling loosely around his neck, was constantly pressed into his abdomen and causing slight pain and soreness in his belly.

He couldn't believe how this could happen. Last night, he had packed and prepared everything to make sure nothing would went wrong the next day. But the fact is, nothing was right from the beginning of the day. First of all, he and Marik and Ryou had waked up late together with Harry and his friends as well. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had mistaken the time and didn't wake them on time. They took a quick bath and rushed down their breakfast and then went for their suitcases, as Lupin told them the car was already waiting outside.

And frustratingly though not unexpected, Marik had hardly packed at all, regardless how the countless times Yugi and Ryou had reminded him to just the night before. Most of his clothes and books were still spreading in absolute mess on his bed. And he and Ryou were forced to give him a hand and as time was running out, they virtually just forced all Marik's stuff into his luggage. And Mrs. Weasley weren't helping things by nagging and shouting at them all morning and appearing to be more anxious than any of them, except maybe Hermoine. Lupin, however, did everyone a favor by trying to calm both of them down. Now that he was finally hauling his suitcase down the stairs, he basically crashed into countless individuals all climbing strenuously up and down the stairs with their luggage as well. Some, like Ron and Ryou, kept going back to their room to retrieve things that they had forgotten to take with them, which was quite infuriating considering how they kept getting in your way. At last, Yugi finally made it outside with his suitcase.

And on the contrary, Marik was the first one ready and was already waiting for them by the limousine, arms folded in a manner that clearly professed that his patience was running thin. Yugi had to be impressed by his manner; Marik was the type who was swift and decisive in whatever he did (which include packing), unlike he and Ryou who were so vacillating and irresolute sometimes. His attitude, though cocky and arrogant, always radiated indisputable confidence, ok with the exception when he's dealing with his sister.

"I couldn't understand what in the world could take you two so long?" asked Marik rhetorically, just as Ryou was appearing behind Yugi with his luggage as well. At long last, Ryou seemed to be satisfied with his things. He was drenched in sweat as well.

"Well, you could have give us a hand, you know", said Yugi in a scathing tone.

"Oh come on, you two already packed yesterday. All you need to do was dragged them down and..", he stopped suddenly, leveling Yugi with a stare.

"Oh", he said, seemingly to realize for the first time that Yugi was barely inches taller than his suitcase. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I should have realize you'd have er…some difficulty", he said apologetically, but couldn't stop the smirk that was creeping in gradually.

"Very funny", said Yugi.

**_To Be Continue--------------------------------------------_**

Hi, every one. I'm finally backed on track after slacking off for such a long time. I'm happy to be back writing as well since I've finished my finals and I'm currently on holiday But the exam period had been a really tough time for me. Ended up crying a few times as a result of over-exhaustion and frustration. Man, I think I look a few years older after that Anyway, thanks to everyone who review and comment in the last chap (I won't be listing them out this time, it takes too long)

Still, I'd like to apologize to everyone who had been waiting tediously for the new chapter. So in order to make up for the last few months, I had made this chapter a lot longer than usual, so I hope you guys would like it. And I'd like to pay tribute to my best friend who had constantly reminded (and threatening) me to update As usual, constructive reviews and opinions are always welcomed. I'd greatly appreciate it if you can spare a few moments to tell me what you think.

Lastly, if you would like to keep updated with my progress and all, please head to my biography. I'll be updating about the how the story is coming and the coming of new fics as well. You can also visit my livejournal for frequent updates. The address is posted in my bio as well. I'd love to make more LJ friends if possible so I'll add you to my friends list if you like.

Ja ne


	8. The Uneven Journey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh and Harry Potter or any of their affiliates.

**A/N: **Umm, I'm back. I know I've been gone for long enough and most readers would have thought that I've abandoned this fic. But no way. Anyway, without any more delay, I will now continue where I left off. And just like before, please read and enjoy.

Yami Bakura is normally referred to as just Bakura. His light is referred as Ryou.

Yami Yugi is normally referred to as Yami.

**Chapter 8**

**The Uneven Journey**

-------

After recovering from the shock of crossing into the enchanted Platform 9 3/4 and a short farewell and good luck wish from the members of the Order of Phoenix who had escorted them there (a teary one in Mrs. Weasley's case), Yugi, Ryou, Marik, together with Harry were now comfortably sitting inside their compartment at the back of the train. Ron and Hermoine, according to Harry were required in the prefect's compartment. Yugi did not find it surprising that Hermoine was a prefect (she was made for one), though he was a bit surprise to know that Ron was one too. He did not seem like the kind who was very rule-abiding. In fact, from the conversations he had had with him before, he sounded kind of rebellious.

Yugi couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief, while adjusting the position of his millennium puzzle into a more comfortable position. They had barely made it into their compartment, as there were so many students around. They were still sweating from forcing their way through the thick midst of people, and dragging trunks that were twice as heavy as themselves.

When Yugi, Ryou and Marik first arrived, they had quite a shock when they realized how many Hogwarts students there were. To think it was possible to hide this number from the non magical community, it was truly a great feat. How could anyone in the King Cross station not notice the sudden mass of all these people was way beyond his understanding. Aside those from muggle families, who at least knew how to dress properly and conduct themselves appropriately, most of those from wizarding community were downright bizarre. Some brought owls with them openly (like Harry, but he did use a cloth to cover it to avoid attention), some even carry their brooms and other magical objects openly as well.

And worse of all, they were already late from their morning fiasco. As if that was not bad enough, they had to endure some students staring at them like idiots and thus, blocking their way. Harry did warn him something like this was going to happen, but he did not expect it to be so bad. He knew that Harry was a famous figure in the magical world (Yugi was quite sympathized with him as Harry obviously loathed the attention), but them being with him made it a thousand times worse. His tri-colored hair as well as Ryou's absolute white weren't helping things at all.

He could hear some not-so-loud comments like;

"Oh my, he's _short_, but cute"

"Gosh, did you see that, their hair colors are so _creative_"

"That blonde guy looks _weird, _though rather hot!"

Yugi sneaked a mild glance in Marik's direction. The tomb keerper's visage was in a state of force calm, which clearly indicate he was still quite piss. Not long after they entered the platform, one of the students holding a broomstick, who was too busy staring at them, had nearly whacked Marik in the head with his carelessness. Luckily, Marik's own quick reflexes saved him from a headache. But that did not mean he was not peeved. Ryou and Harry (who had gotten hang of Marik's temper and impatience) quickly dragged him away before Marik could clout that guy's nose..

"Anyway, Harry", said Ryou suddenly while brushing his white bangs off his sweaty forehead, "how big Hogwarts really is? I mean, could it really accommodate so many of us?"

"Well, I don't know if you guys knew this, but Hogwarts is a castle, an incredibly large one", replied Harry, whose jet black hair was sticking to his skin as well. He had let his hair grown over the summer, which was now a lot longer than before.

This caught Marik's attention. "A castle? As in one in the fairy tale?", the boy with platinum blonde hair asked with curiosity, earlier anger forgotten.

"Yeah, you can say that", said Harry. "The place is really beautiful, you'll see once you get there. It's a rather extraordinary experience if it's your first time", he continued, grinning, thinking about the place he loved as home.

"Oh, that means there are plenty of corridors and grounds to explore, right?", asked Marik casually, adjusting the collar of his white sleeveless shirt to let some air in. But something about his tone immediately caught Yugi and Ryou's attention. Ryou shot him a warning look that Marik pointedly ignored. Yugi winced at the thought of what kind of mischief Marik could possibly had in mind.

"Why, you guys are looking as though expecting me to do something _bad_?", asked Marik, rolling his dark lavender orbs before Harry could answer, amusement lacing his tone. His annoying and mocking attitude was back in full force.

"Well, mind proving us wrong?", asked Ryou, deciding to use another approach instead.

But Marik was not dense. "Well, you shouldn't worry about _me_ that much. I'm a natural, even if I'm in trouble, I've ways to get out of it. You should pay more attention to _him_ (A/N: meaning Bakura) when we're there", Marik said before he could catch himself.

"Him?", asked Harry, who was always quick on the uptake. "You guys know anyone else in Hogwarts besides us?"

_Oh shit, thought Marik._

Ryou glared at him sharply but Yugi quickly cut in. "He means me", he said, ignoring Yami's ranting about why he had to degrade himself.

"Oh", said Harry, his emerald orbs professed his confusion.

"Well, yeah", said Marik quickly, covering up for his mistake like a pro, and as always, at someone's else expense. "I mean, you might not know, but don't be taken in by Yugi's shy look, he's the one who trouble always follow with a capital T", Marik concluded 'seriously', earning a frown from Yugi .

Inside the Ring, Yami Bakura was snickering, obviously enjoying everything. Ryou pondered who he should be more mad with, his yami or his blonde-haired companion.

But luckily, Harry, though still slightly suspicious, decided to drop the subject for the moment and at Ryou's request, he proceeded to tell them about details he felt they needed to know before they reached Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey was rather enjoyable. They were all pelting Harry with random and even stupid questions that came into their mind. Ryou also knew Yami Yugi was restless as machine did not work in places with this kind of magic. Though this did not bother the rest of them much. Also, Harry did not seem to mind their questions too, in fact he enjoyed telling them about Hogwarts. Ryou was now slightly keen to get there, as it sounded like such a magnificent place. It was also a place where he could start his life afresh, a point where he could finally withdraw himself from his bleak and obscuring past. The same could probably be said for Marik as well.

Much to his own surprise, though, Ryou was able to overlook his many worries for a while. To top it all, his Yami had not done or attempt anything that would spell trouble for him. Of course, he might be _plotting_ something, but at least for now, he can put his mind at ease.

Even Marik looked serene, munching on his chocolate frog which they bought a while ago from a lady pushing a trolley. Yugi, meanwhile, was trying to get over the vomit flavor sweet he had eaten. Harry was asking him if he was alright, as Yugi had a pretty green look on his face. Ryou hoped he was not going to puke on them.

But this serenity could also be due to another reason. Anxiousness. Silent fear. Trepidation.

Panic had immediately assailed Ryou's mind when he realized how many students were going to Hogwarts. He was never used to big crowds. And to make matters worse, he, Yugi and Marik stood out so badly that everyone's eyes were locked onto them whenever they passed by. And one of their first friends was the wizarding world's major figure as well. This was like asking to be noticed when you obviously wanted to be ignored.

Ryou suddenly noticed that Harry was fidgeting in his seat opposite him, looking very worried. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ryou asked in concern.

"Oh, I er, just remember that I forgot to do my Potions homework, I'm suppose to do some research on some potions ingredients and write a report on them", groaned Harry, with an anxious look on his face. "I wouldn't have mind if it was any other subject, but Sanpe, who teach Potions, happened to hate me to the core"

"Hate you?", said Yugi in an incredulous tone. "Teachers aren't suppose to sh…"

Yugi was unceremoniously cut off by Marik, who had choked on his chocolate frog's head upon hearing the word _homework_.

"Homework? We have homework! You must be kidding me", said Marik, when he managed to swallow the rest of the frog.

"Erm, Marik, all students _have_ homework. Isn't that obvious? You know, even normal schools" said Ryou, rolling his brown eyes.

Marik scowled. "I know that. But that _stick_….can you just wave it and get it done…? I mean, you know, when Ron's mum….."

Harry understood immediately and held back a laugh. Marik had seen Mrs. Weasley cooked and how with a mere wave of her wand, all the cutleries seemed to do their own job. Marik must have thought everything worked that way.

"It doesn't work that way, Marik", said Harry, trying not to laugh as he imagined the look Hermoine would have if she heard this "You can't do that with your homework", said Harry, though part of him wished it'd been how Marik thought. Then Snape's work would have been a piece of cake.

Marik groaned aloud. "Great, and here I thought the great thing about going to this magic school is you can have magic do everything for you"

"And that explains why you've the brain the size of a pea", said a drawling voice from the compartment door. Malfoy could be seen strutting in with his cronies.

Ryou's eyes widened as he recognized they were the guys his Yami had antagonized and immediately try to sank down in his seat as much as possible, trying to stay invisible. However, that was not an easy task when you're sitting beside Yugi, who was at least a head shorter than him.

"I don't remember inviting you here, Malfoy. Or are you so dense that you can't see you're not wanted here?" said Harry coldly while standing up. Whenever he saw these guys, the incident in the Ministry of Magic would flash across his mind, and the image of Sirius too. It made his blood boil in an inexplicable way and it was all it could do to keep his hand off his wand.

"Shut up, Potter", said Malfoy, smirking at him. "As usual, you really do _love_ associating with…mudbloods" His eye glance in Yugi and co.'s direction with a degrading look. From what he had gathered from their last 'meeting', it was rather obvious to Malfoy that these freaks were mudblood. And that blonde's last sentence just served to substantiate his theory.

His eyes narrowed when they landed on Ryou, the previous incident still fresh in his mind. It freaked him out just to think about it, though there was no way he would ever admit that. It was probably just some muggle trick they were playing on him. That white-haired boy looked so _tame_ now that Malfoy can't help but wondered how he even managed to intimidate him in the first place. But it was payback time.

Marik could read what was going through that pale faced idiot's mind as easily as he could tell the difference between his friends and their Yamis. He could tell by just the way he glanced in Ryou's direction, thinking he was harmless and the previous incident was a fluke, just like how those with slow uptake would perceive. It was time to step in, though he was always in terms with Bakura, it'd be positively troublesome if the dark spirit ended up killing this idiot.

Marik stood up, joining Harry and in one swift step, he was in front of Malfoy, before he could even took a direction in Ryou's way. Yugi looked worry but Marik gave him a look that told him not to intervene. Marik had no intention of using the shadow magic. While they may be slow, but like that irritating pharaoh said, all of them, including Harry would pick up something if they continue to flaunt their magic carelessly.

"Well, for someone with such a thick skull, I was surprised you can come up with the pea size comment", said Marik, with a smirk that was both annoying and infuriating. "How long did you take to come up with it, huh?"

"As if you know anything, you nutcase. For someone who called a wand a stick", Malfoy retorted.

Marik burst into laughter. "Sorry, but for a moment I thought you're talking about yourself". "Of course, your hair look like it was highlighted"

"It _is_ natural", cried Malfoy angrily. Yugi thought he really had to hand it to Marik, he could easily get a rise out of anybody, which miraculously included even someone as stoic as Yami Yugi. Though of course, hearing Yugi's thoughts, the pharaoh immediately denied it.

"You people thought you're so smart, don't you? Just because you're hanging out with the famous Potter with that stupid scar. Well, I'll tell you. You have chosen the wrong side of this war. The _Dark Lord_ is back, and you mudbloods and blood traitors will be the first to…"

Marik could feel a burst of anger beside him as Harry pulled out his _stick_, which was apparently wizards' form of weapon. It did not take a genius to figure out that whatever this Malfoy boy was bragging about, it obviously hit a nail with Harry. With every sentence he blurted out, Marik could feel a rise of hostility from his new wizard friend, until he could no longer contain that rage.

"Harry", Ryou said worriedly. "Don't take his words seriously. He's just trying to scare us". Of course, Ryou was not that sure what Malfoy was on about. He knew the dark lord must have meant Voldemort, the apparent spawn of devil in the wizarding world, who, from what he had heard, was no less evil than his darker self at his worst.

"Get out, Malfoy", said Harry, his voice shaking with something akin to hatred. The last of his self control was slipping with every moment. However, Malfoy had taken out his own wand from within his robes and said "Come on, then, Potter, if you even _dare, _that is"

As the taunt escaped Malfoy's mouth, Harry saw red. And to Marik's surprise, who had been expecting some _light_ show he had witnessed before, watched as, in blinding speed, Harry's right fist made contact with Malfoy's face, sending the blonde sprawling into his cronies.

Malfoy, enraged, made for Harry with his cronies, blood pouring out of his nose like water out of a pipe. Harry obviously put quite some force into his punch. All wands went forgotten.

Marik cursed and reached for the pockets of his black jeans. Yugi almost flipped, thinking that Marik was going for the rod, but was stunned to see Marik pulling out his wand instead. _What's he gonna do with that? He can't even cast a spell to save his life. _

Malfoy jumped onto Harry and both of them went crashing down against the bench. Marik managed to stop both his cronies from jumping onto Harry, which would have no doubt crushed the skinny boy. However, one against two idiots the size of a gorilla wasn't always a good idea.

The three of them tangled on the ground near the compartment door. Marik barely managed to dodge a punch from Crabbe while he smashed his right elbows into Goyle's fat face with considerable force, which send him reeling. However, Crabbe's second punch caught him squarely on the jaw, drawing blood from his lips. Angrily, Marik shoved the_ stick _in his hand into Crabbe's stomach as hard as he could, causing the boy to howl in agony. _I knew I could find some use for it. _However, his satisfaction was short-lived as Goyle grabbed him from behind in a deadlock. Marik cursed aloud.

Ryou watched in horror at the chaotic scene before him. A tingling sensation beside him alerted him to Yami Yugi's regal presence. His Yami was sleeping, not that he'd be of any help in this situation. Against his better judgment, Ryou tried to help Marik by prying Goyle off him before he died of suffocation. And to his own surprise, he managed to do so with his limited strength just as Marik took the opportunity to knee Goyle in the stomach. Still, Ryou was knocked from behind by Crabbe, sending him right into Marik and both of them fell unceremoniously in a heap, with him on top of his blonde comrade.

Yami Yugi swore at the childishness of the whole situation. Words fell on deaf ears. Harry managed to give Malfoy a black-eye while he himself had a bruised lip and a cut on his temple. Just as he was about to resort a bit of shadow magic, the compartment door opened again and this time, Ron and Hermoine entered, shock registered on every inch of their faces. Yami was glad that it was an ally this time.

Their arrival stopped all of them for a moment. Yami took the chance to pry Malfoy and Harry apart.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Ron rhetorically, not that he needed any explanation. He looked as though he wanted to join Harry in pounding Malfoy.

But luckily, Hermoine took control of the situation. "Stop it, all of you. What were you thinking?"

Malfoy looked like he was going to snapped at her but Hermoine said in an authorative voice. "Malfoy, you're _prefect_. If you don't stop now, I'll report you to the Head Boy _as well as _Professor Dumbledore"

"That's right. Get out now, you're outnumbered anyway", said Yami Yugi, in a tone that was laced with annoyance and if possible, more authority than even Hermoine's. His ceremonial presence made more of an impact in the atmosphere in the room.

Malfoy quickly pulled himself out of Yami Yugi's grasp, while giving him a strange look. He motioned to his cronies to follow him.

"Well, just remember to watch out. Even Dumbledore can't protect you forever", he said scathingly before exiting the compartment.

------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

_**Ok, first of all, I've a question**_. What's the name of the creature that's pulling the Hogwarts carriage again, the one which you need to see someone dies to see it? Sorry, I'm in college now and I'm deprived off all my HP book. And how many of you agreed that Ryou, Yugi and Marik should all be able to see it?

Finally, this conclude another chapter. This chapter has more safe violence, before we all moved into a world full of _magic _violence. Or you can say it's a pre act before we moved into Hogwarts, where everything was going to begin.

Anyway, a big thanks to those who review my story, even during my absence (I know, I deserved whacking). Your reviews are what motivated me to produce this chapter now, when I'm clearly suppose to be studying for my chemistry test instead……

Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And now that we're moving into Hogwarts, I'm quite opened to any ideas you want to contribute to help me move this story along, though I already outline my plot.

And finally, **PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** It won't take long for you to press the submit button and wrote whether it's good or bad, right? Again, thanks for your time


End file.
